


Keep her out of hell

by bulletstorm



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Kidnapping, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletstorm/pseuds/bulletstorm
Summary: Eleven months have passed since the last time they saw her, and if you asked each one separately, they had their own hopes or despairs, they just wanted their girl back.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson & Bass Monroe, Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Eleven months

Eleven months have passed since the last time they saw her, and if you asked each one separately, they had their own hopes or despairs.

Eleven months since someone took her, leaving a totally desolate and unanswered Bass and well, Miles, who had lost the complete sense of his existence.

Eleven months in which Charlie couldn't even recognize herself.

She only had the memory of the day they took her and put her in a van, which smelled of everything but clean, she knew she had left her last class of the day late and, that's it, that's where her life seemed to end.

A life she loved now that she lived with her father, Miles, and Bass, his best friend, since Rachel decided to travel to England to acquire knowledge more than two years ago.  
They lost all contact at least two months after her departure, knew she was fine, but neither side had an interest in forcing something that she never was, not even with her daughter.

Charlie was the girl of both men, although in different ways, they loved that girl more than their own life and would never have been prepared to lose her.

April 16 and the memory of the day that marked, them forever, of the damn day that Charlie didn’t come back and they would soon know that that day would become a month, then two, and so on until they reached eleven months longer than all of them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

She had no way of knowing if it was day, night or even if the days were still passing. She just wanted to close her eyes and appear anywhere but where she was.  
They had not fed her for many days, and they only gave her water once a day. She did not think she could take much longer and they believed the same because when she finally fell asleep, it seemed that she was hardly going to survive, they decided that that was no longer their problem.

And so it was that once again she was left alone at the mercy of life somewhere on the street, in a park, that she did not even know and, anyway, it did not matter because she did not have the necessary strength even to try to walk the place with the look. 

She took the only option she had, and so she closed her eyes again, asking for a better awakening to whoever listens to her.


	2. Trust again

When she opened her eyes again, a blinding white light forced her to close them again. If she had to be honest with herself, it was not only because of the light, but also largely because of the fear that consumed her.  
She knew that staying like this, motionless, was not going to last long, she had no choice, so began to open them again, only this time did it more carefully and little by little, when she could get used to it, she investigated the room a little bit and no matter how lost she was, she knew it was a hospital and to a great extent her body was filled with relief, at least she was no longer in captivity.

It wasn't too long until a nurse and a doctor burst into the room, they both had friendly smiles which made her wince as it had been a long time since they had given her one like that.

The first to speak was the doctor introducing herself to her and the nurse who accompanied her.

"Hi honey, I'm Dr. Hanston and this is Gemma" looking in the direction of the nurse.

"Could you tell me your name?" 

Charlie began to panic, everything in her was screaming that they were going to send her back to the men who had hurt her so badly, her chest was closing up and not allowing her to breathe, her whole body was shaking, and at that moment she tried. She swung her legs off the bed, in a vain attempt to escape, her whole body collapsed on the floor, she didn't even have the strength to get up, she managed to crawl to the far corner of the room and pull her knees to her chest, she began to cry.

The doctor knew that trying to reason with the girl at that moment was impossible, so she opted for something simpler, she approached slowly and keeping a small distance, she squatted down to be at her height and very gently began to speak. 

"Hey, sweetie, listen to me if, just listen to me"  
without having the slightest movement in response, she kept talking  
"are you cold? " I could bring more blankets"; also nothing, she decided to keep trying  
"do you want something to drink?" and this time there was a small movement in the girl's hands that still did not stop shaking, and then she knew  
"Are you hungry?" and without a second thought, Charlie nodded curtly, still not lifting her head from the space between her chest and legs.

"I can get you something to eat, but I need you to go back to bed so you don't hurt yourself, can you do that?"  
Charlotte was so hungry she tried, even though she knew she wasn't going to be able to get up, she really tried, when she didn't make it and fell to the floor a choked sob escaped her throat, she realized, she thought, that if she couldn't do as she was asked, she was going to be punished and left without food, she was so hungry she got really scared and cried harder again.

For her part the nurse also began to approach and she was right next to the doctor, repeating the movement she was at Charlie's level and for the first time since she entered the room the nurse spoke to her

"beautiful, you are ok, it doesn't matter if you can't do it alone, we will help you" she moved a little closer  
"we are going to do this, yes? I am going to take your hand and Dr. Hanston is going to take the other one, you are going to lean on us so you can get up and get to the bed, how does that sound?"

They both thought it had not helped since the girl was still the same, what they didn't know was that Charlie was trying to figure out if she could really trust these two people, it had been so long since she could trust anyone and it terrified her, she knew that anything she did wrong could be a trigger to something very bad, when she cleared that thought she realized that no one was forcing her or pressuring her to do anything and that was when she made the decision, and how good it felt to be able to decide something for the first time in so long.  
At least ten minutes had passed and to the surprise of everyone in the room, Charlie extended her hand for Gemma to take it, when she did she repeated the movement towards the doctor, once she managed to stand up they began to carry her to the bed, although she was very wobbly and her knees kept buckling they finally managed it and were able to lay her down, although Charlie still hadn't raised her head to look at them, both women knew it was a huge step forward.

Gema tucked her in as she did with any of her children, seeing the state in which this girl had arrived at the hospital really marked her and internally she had decided to help her in any way she could. Stepping back a little, she pulled away to look at her and it was the first time that Charlie really looked into her eyes, when she realized this, Gema smiled warmly and told her that she was going to get her lunch. 

Charlie had been admitted the day before in the early morning, she had just woken up today, but it was not something that scared the doctors since the malnutrition, dehydration and the long history of physical trauma in the girl were quite evident, after the continuous examinations, revisions and analysis they had no doubt that she had gone through hell, some of the wounds found in her body had made the doctors shudder; they had to do all the tests and examinations while she was not conscious as they really needed to know what they were dealing with in order to help her and as their main concern was that she survived they had fed her through a gastric tube and hydrated her through an IV at least to make sure of that. Today she was awake so she could feed herself. 

Since the nurse left to get the food the room seemed even quieter, Charlie wasn't moving a muscle and the doctor was trying to be meticulous not to scare her anymore, after a moment she decided to sit on her bed, far enough away not to scare her but almost close enough that they could talk or at least try.

Due to the physical and psychological trauma they knew that the safest thing to do was to deal with her as if she were a small child, maybe stimulate her with games or similar things, they were not there yet. 

The doctor took a small notebook out of her pocket and a blue pen with little pebbles that sparkled, that really caught Charlie's attention who couldn't remember ever seeing something so pretty, when the doctor noticed that the little girl was looking at her, she smiled. 

"Do you think it's pretty?" she said waving the pen and as Charlie nodded she handed it to him to look at.

She held out her hand with a great deal of hesitation but also curiosity, when she took it and got a closer look a small smile escaped her lips, catching Hanston's attention. 

"you can try it if you want?" she handed her the notebook "maybe, write your name?"  
At that, Charlie handed both back to her, she wasn't going to say who she was if it meant going back to those men. The doctor sighed and looked back at her only to realize that the girl's eyes were still glued to the pen.

"I want you to keep it, also the notebook, maybe it will help you to hang out here" she told him with a smile, she leaned the things on the little side table next to the bed and as she turned to leave the room she heard a little whisper

"Can I hold it?" her face remained hidden under her hair.

"Sure honey, it's for you, you can write or draw whatever you want." 

Charlie lifted her head and smiled a little smile at her

"thank you."

the doctor smiled back and left the room.

Charlie was really excited to have a gift, she had decided that she would keep it and take care of it like gold, it was her first gift in too long and it was so nice, plus it reminded her that Bass, on her last birthday at home, had given her a book that she could never finish reading, and since it's cover was blue they would match perfectly.

It was at least twenty minutes before Gemma came in again and this time with the promised food, her heart broke when she saw the excitement in the little girl's eyes, but she still smiled at her and brought the tray over to her.  
Charlotte ate it all in less than five minutes, by the time she did the doctor had returned to the room to check that she had been fed.

Being given food, without having to do anything in return, had made Charlie trust these people and with all the enthusiasm in the world she smiled at them both

"It was delicious, thank you" they both smiled sadly because no one likes hospital food and this little girl was thanking them as if it was the best feast in the world.

"It's nothing, Honey. You need to rest now" and before the doctor or the nurse could say or do anything else, the little girl spoke again.

"Charlotte!"

the nurse looked at her trying to understand.

"Charlotte Matheson" she said again

"that's Charlotte, that's very good" said Gemma, who with a look of approval from the doctor left the room.

Once they got the girl's name they were going to look in the registry of people who had gone missing.

And with that very important breakthrough, back in the room the doctor gave up a little on the idea of Charlie resting at that point and began to check her vitals, trying to touch her as little as possible so as not to startle her, but also with the intention of keeping her talking.

"Now, Charlotte, do you remember how you got to the hospital?" 

"Charlie" it took her a while to understand but when she did she smiled.

"Very well, Charlie, do you remember?"

Charlie just shook her head

"Well, a married couple found you in a park a few blocks away and called the police who in turn sent an ambulance to bring you in."

Charlie said nothing, she really had no idea how she had gotten there.

"Do you remember a contact number for any family members? An address maybe?" 

And just another shake of the head

"It's okay, we'll figure it out" she smiled.

"Now, could you tell me what happened?"  
just a shrug in response

"how long have you been away from home honey?"

and this time there was no response at all

The doctor decided that it was better not to push since the girl was going to have to give her statement to the officers later and it was generating unnecessary harm, this considering that the test results had already yielded all kinds of evidence and there was no way not to involve the police.

"You're doing well Charlotte, you can rest now, I'll come see you later."

And with that she left the room.

The nurse had found the repeated announcements about Charlie's disappearance and so it wasn't too difficult to find the contact for Miles, who had provided at least three contact numbers and two mails for information.

Neither party knew but they were only a phone call away, a call full of doubt and uncertainty but a call nonetheless.

\-------------------------------------

The phone rang for the first time in a few days, the moment he answered and the voice on the other end announced that they were communicating from Chicago Central Hospital, fear paralyzed him but he still forced himself to react, when he heard the reason for the call he simply could not afford to believe it, it had happened so many times before that he was preparing to suffer once again.

If there was a call that could disconcert them it was exactly that, but this was the first one that came from a hospital, and far from wanting to get their hopes up they agreed that this time it was Miles who was going to go to check the information, setting off almost immediately; as they were not far from their location it took him no more than thirty minutes to arrive, in fact it had easily taken him longer to take courage to get out of the car and enter the hospital than it had taken him the whole way.

Once inside the hospital he went to the reception desk which was very close to the entrance, handed in his ID and having signed his admission papers he was finally on way to meet Dr. Hanston.

The first to greet him was the nurse who immediately went out to find the doctor. Miles had no idea how this was done but against all odds he still had some faith that he could find his daughter, he had never been as nervous as he was in the moment prior to his meeting with Hanston and in the first two words they exchanged he realized that she was all kindness and he was grateful for that, if the situation wasn't easy much less would it be without help.

"Mr. Matheson?" she said extending her hand in greeting.  
"I am" repeating the gesture.

"Mr. Matheson, I understand the hardship of the situation and for that very reason it is necessary for you to know that the hospital has all the kind of support needed for both patient and family should it be needed." 

Miles gave a brief nod, he couldn't think about that when he didn't even know if his daughter was really there or if it was any other girl who had met the same fate as his.

"And now if you'll come with me" she led the way with her hand and soon, too soon, they were there and in that second right in front of the door to the room where his daughter could be found he felt life slipping away from him once again, almost in the same way as the day Charlotte had disappeared.

The doctor entered the room first since if the girl was awake the last thing she wanted to do was to scare her a little more with the presence of a man in the room, a man who could well be her father but since they didn't know yet she decided not to risk it.  
Once she realized that Charlie was asleep she had Miles enter.

Only one foot inside the room and all he could do was look at her, he hadn't moved an inch, it was almost as if his brain and the rest of his body had forgotten to work together, his daughter, his Charlie, was there and beyond the bumps and cuts that adorned her face and arms, which was all he could see, she was still as beautiful as ever and without even being able to speak the tears began to flow freely.

The doctor who was so understanding at all times told him that he could stay in the room but that he had to be cautious when she woke up since the fear and everything that the girl brought with her could be counterproductive, he understood and nodded in gratitude when the doctor left the room, now he only had to wait for her to open her eyes.

While waiting he decided to write to Bass, he knew it was more correct to call him but he didn't even trust that he could talk, he also knew Bass would understand, the reply was immediate;

"I'm on my way"

Miles relaxed a little in the chair, which was next to Charlie's bed, waiting to finally see those beautiful blue eyes again that he loved so much, it was clear to him that what was coming was not easy but this was the moment he had waited so long for.

Almost an hour later Bass was at the hospital, he had decided to stay in the hallway so as not to be a problem when Charlotte woke up, they had been communicating with Miles through messages almost all the time in that hour and he could only think about him telling her that he could see her already, he still couldn't believe they were at this point and if it wasn't because his brother needed him he would have already collapsed the second after receiving the message.

\------------------------------------

Another hour later and Miles watched as his daughter began to wake up, her eyelids began to flutter and slowly her eyes opened, he kept his distance so as not to scare her but the urge to take her in his arms was stronger than his common sense.

The moment she opened her eyes, Charlie, she knew she was not alone, that was something she had perfected in that time, she was so scared to have to look at who was accompanying her, all she could think was that hopefully it wasn't any of those men and as soon as the thought crossed her head she started to panic, she started to run out of air, there was no way she could breathe and on top of that she had started to cry uncontrollably as if she was just a very little girl, she felt so useless that everything seemed to get worse. Her body was shaking too much and any attempt felt in vain.  
As soon as Miles saw the way Charlie was acting he got up and shouted to the first nurse he saw to help his daughter, not noticing that Charlie had started to calm down the moment she saw him.

Charlotte's breathing was not quite right and her crying seemed to be insistent, but she had still managed to sit up in bed so she could get a good look at him and confirm that it was him. Her daddy, the one she had missed so much and needed so much to hold her and take care of her as he had always done.

As soon as he got a nurse, Miles, he returned to the room and turned to his daughter, at that moment he noticed the change in her, and before he could say or do anything, Charlotte crawled across the bed to where he was and threw herself into his arms so hard he could feel her wince at the contact, He didn't want to cause her any more pain, he held her close and cradled her gently as they both cried, having lost his little girl for so long had taken absolutely everything from him, but here, at this very moment, nothing else mattered, only him and his little girl, who was crying in his arms.

He held her close to him until the doctor came into the room to examine Charlie and as much as he wanted to hold her in his arms he knew the doctor had to corroborate that she was okay so he gave her a kiss on the forehead and urged her back to bed, only for Charlie to cry even harder when she felt he was going to leave her. Miles was heartbroken for his daughter and for the obvious fear he had, he would never have imagined his Charlie, the lively one, full of mischief and joy, this way.

Very softly and while stroking her hair Miles spoke to her;  
"honey, I'm here, I've got you" I could really cry at that moment,  
"we need to get the doctor to check you out, yes?" without waiting for an answer he continued.  
"I'll be with you every step of the way, I won't let go of your hand or let go of your eyes, but you need to lie down and let me know you're okay, can you do that for me?" when he felt her start to move he helped her to make it a little easier

"don't go" Miles smiled at her

"I won't, I promise"

Taking her hand he settled back into the chair again as the doctor quickly checked her over telling them she had suffered a panic attack, which was understandable given the situation, she left the room announcing she would see her again soon.

Miles had not yet spoken to the doctors but he knew the situation was a disaster just by seeing the fear in his little girl's eyes.  
When the two of them were alone again he reached out and stroked her hair, at his father's gesture, Charlie broke down.

"Daddy" cried Charlie and Miles moved a little closer.

"little girl" he didn't even know where or how to begin 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry daddy" 

"baby, you have nothing to be sorry for, you're here, I'm here, I've got you my baby girl"

Charlie cried herself to sleep and Miles just wished he could find a way to get the hell out of her, even though he knew it was going to be a very difficult time he also knew they were going to make it and his little girl was going to be okay, she was going to be with him and Bass, where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, first of all thank you very much to those who took the time to read, and for being so kind in the comments, on the other hand if this is really bad, if it sucks, either the story or the grammar, feel free to let me know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the second chapter 💛

**Author's Note:**

> •I don't really know where this is going, eventually Charloe, but it's a long way. 
> 
> •From now on I apologize if my grammar is not the best, in fact, it could be the worse, English is not my first tongue and I hope to do my best.
> 
> • Hope you enjoy it and if this sucks feel free to tell me✨


End file.
